Frozen Solid Death Battle Royale
Description Akame Ga Kill vs Fairy Tail vs Date A Live vs RWBY vs Bleach vs Naruto. Ice is their name. White is their game. Cold is their personality. 6 cyrokinesis users clash in a battle of ice and cold that would put Antarctica to shame. The Sadistic Ice Queen vs The Ice Devil Slayer vs The Hermit vs The White Huntress vs The Blizzard Shinigami vs The Ice Hunter Ninja. In a battle of cold, ice and white, who will emerge out ''without ending up being frozen solid? Interlude KR: Ice. The solid figure of water that results out of cooling the water to low degrees. '''AK211: And as always, Anime and Manga ￼worlds have decided to use it as a weapon.' KR: What makes ice unique is its ability to freeze anything, including time if we go by Anime and Manga logics. AK211: With this being said, we have decided to bring six of the strongest and professional ice users, and make them face each other in a battle to the death. KR: And there will be no turning back, with only one of them would emerge without being frozen solid. AK211: Esdeath, The Ice Queen. KR: Gray Fullbuster, The Ice Devil Slayer. AK211: Yoshino, The Hermit. KR: Weiss Schnee, The White Huntress. AK211: Toshiro Hitsugaya, The Blizzard Shinigami. KR: And Haku Yuki, The Ice Hunter Ninja. AK211: He's KR and i'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Esdeath Tier: Island Level '''| Country Level | '''Small Planet Level+, likely Planet Level Key: Casual '| '''Semi Serious '| '''Full Power Name: Esdeath, "Strongest in Empire", "Ice Queen" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Assassin, General, Teigu User, Leader of the Jaegers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Ice Manipulation, Time Stop, Weather Manipulation (Ice storm via Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief), Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of her adversaries if they carry a shred of murderous intent and has a strong 6th sense), Pseudo-Flight, Aura (Fear, bloodlust), Afterimage Creation, Resistance (to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation by Scream, Mind Manipulation the entire chalice of Demon's Extract and resisted the Danger Beast's attempt to break her mind/ take control of her, while even of cup of the blood can destroy a human's psyche, Fire and heat ice can resist being melted by Tatsumi's fire-breath, and completely unaffected by Die Leaguer's Fire Orb) Physicality: #Strength: '- Can kick a man's face off.' '- Can decapitate people by kicking their heads off.' '- Kicked Wave across a room.' '- Can cut through bone and flesh.' #Speed: '- Blitzed Seryu after her failed sneak attack.' '- Casually dodged lightning at Mach 800.' '- Can keep up with and blitz Tatsumi, who can run faster than alchemy-enhanced lightning bolts at Mach 1283.' '- Can keep up with Susano'o, who can create sonic booms while running.' '- Can move fast enough to leave after images.' '- Blocked and destroyed arrows from the Teigu' L' Arc Qui ne Faut, whose attacks will forever chase their target. #Durability: '- Took a hit from Evolved Incursions Tatsumi with no apparent injury. Said person was capable of sending the large mountain-sized Shikoutazer flying with a single punch.' Weapons: #Rapier. Supernatural Powers: #Demon God Manifestion: Demon Extract: '- Esdeath's Teigu.' '- Arguably the strongest Teigu ever in the series.' '- Allows Esdeath to create ice out of nothing.' '- Entirely depends on the user's imagination for its arsenal.' Techniques: #Weissscnabel: '- Creates icicles out of thin air to fire them at the opponent.' #Grauhorn: '- Creates a large thorn out of ice to impale the opponent.' #Hagelsprung: '- Creates a large mountain-sized hail ball to crush the opponent with it.' #Ice Armour: '- Creates a thick armour of ice around her torso to protect herself.' #Ice Entrapment: '- Traps opponents by freezing them solid.' #Flight: '- By wrapping ice parts around her limbs and making said parts float, Esdeath can achieve flight.' #Ice Tree: '- Summons a tree that fires ice projectiles from its limbs.' #Ice Blender: '- Creates an elongated poll of ice with many thorns sticking out of ice, which can spin, blending anything and anyone in its way into a bloody mess.' #Ice Spire: '- Creates a large spire of ice that protrudes from the ground to pierce her opponents.' #Ice Limbs: '- Creates limbs to replace those that she lost.' #Ice Wall: '- Creates a wall of ice to trap the opponent and prevents him/her from escaping.' #Full Body Ice Armour: '- Can encase herself with a full body armour that isolates her from the outside, though noticeably slowing her down.' #Aura: '- So intimidating it can scare the likes of Leone off.' '- So dense it doesn't leave any openings.' '- Can intimidate opponents with it.' '- Can also sense their intent to kill.' Special Abilities: #Ice Cavalry: '- Esdeath's first trump card.' '- Can create golems of ice that look like centaurs.' '- Capable of controlling them.' '- Has stated that she can create tens of thousands of them.' '- Can regenerate as long as Esdeath is alive.' #Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief: '- Esdeath's second trump card.' '- Covered the entire country in ice with a casual snap of her fingers.' '- Drew its powers from the Ice Cavalry.' '- However, it has been stated that she is capable of doing it on her own.' '- Her powers are nigh-limitless while the storm is active, and her control over ice increases.' #Mahapadma: '- Esdeath's third and ultimate trump card.' '- Allows her to stop time and space for a short amount of time.' '- Created it for the sole purpose to prevent Tatsumi from escaping from her grasp.' Feats: '- The strongest general of The Empire.' '- Froze a small city-sized river in a flashback.' '- Took down entire armies all by herself, and was described to be a monster several times.' '- Casually took down Najenda, Susano'o, Leone and Tatsumi all by herself.' '- Contended against 100,000 soldiers, 10 Teigu Users, A drug-boosted Akame and a horde of mountain-sized Danger Beasts, and was able to have the upper hand in the battle.' '- Was stated by Najenda to be vastly superior than Shikoutazer, whose strongest attack can create around 118 Gigatons of TNT. And even then, Esdeath wasn't even fully serious at this point.' '- Covered the entire country in ice and snow with a casual snap of her fingers, and she herself stated that she was merciful, indicating that she herself was not fully serious even at this point.' '- According to the AGK Official Fanbook, Tetsuya and Takahiro stated that Esdeath at full power can freeze half the world.' '- She was also stated by Najenda that she is capable of attacking the very world and destroy its lands.' Weaknesses: '- Mahapadma can be avoided by a possible resistance to cold.' '- Using Mahapadma would drain her considerably, and she can only use once in a day without Ice Storm Commander-In Chief activated to replinsh her powers.' '- Requires a great deal of prep time to create the Ice Cavalry in great numbers.' '- Esdeath is a sadist to the core, and would drag a fight she is enjoying to savor it, which can distract her from her objective, preventing her from finishing off her opponents immediately.' "I don’t understand the feelings of the weak. The law of the world is survival of the fittest. It’s how the weak are weeded out. It just means those people that die were too weak. It’s only natural for the weak to perish" Gray Fullbuster Tier: '''Likely '''City Level, Large Island Level '''with Lost Iced Shell | '''City Level, Large Island Level 'against Demons '''Key: Base '| '''Ice Devil Slayer Name: '''Gray Fullbuster '''Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human/Mage Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Smell, Reflexes and Hearing, Ice Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Expert Marksmanship and Weapons Specialist, Proficiency in wielding weapons, Breath Attack, Resistance to Curses/Demon Powers (Not only survived, but also saved Natsu from Mard's Memento Mori), Resistance to Cold, Sealing via Lost Iced Shell, Can consume outside sources of ice to replenish his strength and increase his power. Physicality: #Strength: '- Can compete against Natsu.' '- His strength rank is 4/5.' #Speed: '- Moves faster than the eye.' '- Can keep up with Natsu, who can dodge lightning at Mach 1381.' '- His speed rank is 4/5.' #Durability: '- Can take hits from Etherious Demons.' '- Can still fight after having most of his body bones broken.' '- His durability rank is 4/5.' Supernatural Abilities: #Ice-Make: '- A type of magic that allows Gray to create ice out of nothing.' '- Requires both hands and the imagination of the user to perform it accurately.' Techniques: * Cold Resistance: Ice-Make Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. * Ice-Make: Lance (ランス''Ransu''): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. * Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer (フリーズランサー''Furīzu Ransā''): Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. * Ice-Make: Block: The user uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Shield (シールド''Shīrudo''): Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. * Ice-Make: Hammer (ハンマー''Hanmā''): Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. The first time Gray used this against Lyon, he was blocked. * Ice-Make: Ice Hammer (アイスハンマー''Aisu Hamā''): Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. * Ice-Make: Ice Impact (アイスインパクト''Aisu Inpakuto''): Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. * Ice-Make: Floor (フロア''Furoa''): Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. * Ice-Make: Arrows: Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow.(Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow: Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray can rise up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. * Ice-Make: Battle Axe (バトルアックス''Batoru Akkusu''): Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. The first time he used this was against Juvia, but it was ineffective. * Ice-Make: Sword: Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. * Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. * Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. The first time Gray used this was to attack Lyon, but he failed. * Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon): Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. The first time he used this was to defeat Lyon. * Ice-Make: Prison (プリズン''Purizun''): Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. The first time he used this was to stop Lyon's ice animals from attacking him. * Ice-Make: Clone: Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time (Unnamed).''' * '''Ice-Make: Slide: Gray makes a slide out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Stairs: Gray makes stairs out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippy at all. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. * Ice-Make: Rampart (ランパード''Ranpādo''): Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. The first time Gray used this was to stop Racer. * Ice-Make: Grappling Hook (飛爪''Hisō''): Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself. * Ice-Make: Death Scythe (デスサイズ''Desu Saizu''): Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent. * Ice-Make: Key: Gray is able to create an identical key to that of the Dragon Chain Cannon's device made of ice. * Ice-Make: Gungnir (戦神槍, グングニル, Gunguniru): Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. * Ice-Make: Knuckle: Freezing the ground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large ice fists which strikes his opponent. * Ice-Make: Saucer: Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. * Ice-Make: Fishnet: Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Wall: An alternative version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, which freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. * Ice-Make: Cocoon: '''Gray surrounds his body with a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, to protect himself from enemy attacks. It has a similar purpose to '''Ice-Make: Shield, but protecting Gray on every side instead of one. It's unknown, though, if this spell is durable like its standard counterpart. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Kite (カイト Kaito): User creates a kite under the user which allows him/her to fly in the air. * Ice-Make: Crescent Blades: Gray fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles, allowing him to attack multiple targets at once. * Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance (一勢乱舞 Issei Ranbu): Gray creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies. * Ice-Make: Shotgun (ショットガン Shotto Gan): Gray utilizes nearby water in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, which is then aimed at the target and released as sharp, thick spears of ice. * Ice-Make: Thieving Hand (盗賊の手 Tōzoku no Te): Gray forms a hand out of ice, which resembles a human hand; spotting five fingers and a palm. The hand's long branch enables Gray to sneakingly steal items, such as small bottles, without the owners noticing. * Ice-Make: Silver (銀世界, シルバー Shirubā): Summoning his Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Gray boosts the power of his Ice-Make. Gesturing with his right hand, he is then able to freeze a humongous area in front of him. This Spell allowed him to easily freeze and destroy Ajeel Ramal's Sand Golem. * Ice-Make: Platform: Gray creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain his footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving himself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack. (Unnamed) * Ice-Make: Cannon (砲撃, キャノン, Kyanon): Gray crafts a small, ornate cannon from ice, with which he can use nearby rubble as ammunition to fire against his target; multiple cannons can be created and fired simultaneously. * Ice-Make: Vambrace: Gray creates a large gauntlet-like sculpture made of ice around their arm, in order to dramatically enhance their throwing strength and speed. The Vambrace was capable of being used to throw a steel ball with enough force to pierce through Silver Fullbuster's chest, defeating him. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice. * Freeze: Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Gray comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Gray, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. * Iced Shell: '(絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル ''Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru): Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to. * '''Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. * Lost Iced Shell (消失絶対氷結ロスト・アイスドシェル Rosuto Aisudo Sheru): This spell functions identically to Iced Shell, but with the caveat that is the "Lost Attribute" (消失ロスト属性 Rosuto Zokusei). Compared to the original Iced Shell, Lost Iced Shell has the added drawback of completely erasing the caster's existence from the memories of all who know him, but in exchange for this, its power is several hundred times greater. Like Iced Shell, however, the imprisonment is only temporary, as the ice can melt. Special Abilities: Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of Devil Slayer Magic which allows the user to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Unlike regular ice, ice formed from Devil-Slaying Magic is superior as it cannot be thawed easily even by Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gray was given his father's Magic following his defeat and departure. * Instantaneous Freezing: One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius with a flick of the wrist. In one instance, Gray, who recently inherited his father Silver's Magic, was able to completely freeze multiple twisters from Tempesta who was in his Etherious Form. * Ice Devil's Rage: Gray releases a large beam of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target. The girth of the beam easily dwarfed Mard Geer, but the power of Gray's spell is unknown as Mard was able to dodge it easily. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword: (氷魔零ノ太刀 Hyōma Zero no Tachi): Gray creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. Gray was shown using this spell which was shown to be powerful enough to defeat the Etherious and Nine Demon Gates member Tempesta in his Etherious Form with a single strike. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow: Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. The spell was shown to greatly damage the pseudo-leader of Tartaros, Mard Geer Tartaros. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist (氷魔・零ゼロノ破拳ハケン Hyōma Zero no Haken): Gray, after using his Ice-Make to mold and shape the ice from Invel's True-Ice Kamui, creates a pair of destructively powerful gauntlets with the same properties as the aforementioned spell, and uses them to brutalize his target. Feats: - Can go toe to toe with Natsu Dragneel. '''- With the assistance of Natsu, Erza and Lucy was able to save the Guild Leaders from Erigor and Zeref's Devil. '- Finished the S-Class Mission of Garuna Island with the help of Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Erza.' '- Survived Deliora's rampage.' '- Defeated Leon early on during Deliora's Revival.' '- Defeated Juvia, an S-Class water mage.' '- Defeated Racer despite his tricky ability with the help of Leon.' '- Defeated Sugarboy all by his own.' '- Defeated Ultear despite being previously injured.' '- Assisted in taking down Hades.' '- Took down Rufus in a one-on-one.' '- Took part in the defense against the dragons, and survived due to Ultear.' '- Defeated Doriate despite being regressed into a kid.' '- Defeated Silver Fullbuster, his own father and the vassal of Deliora.' '- Oneshotted Tempesta.' '- With the help of many, defeated Mard Geer.' '- Took part in a long-time infiltration mission.' '- Mastered Ice Devil Slayer Magic.' Weaknesses: '- "Ice-Make" magic generally requires both hands to perform gestures for object stability and conservation of mana: while single-hand seals can also be performed, they have been demonstrated in the series to accelerate fatigue in the caster.' '- His ice can be melted by extreme heat.' '- Can be left vulnerable to attacks if unable to cast spells when occupied.' '- Relies solely on his magic, and rarely resorts to physical strength.' '- A mage's magic pool is the equivalent of his/her stamina.' '- Repeated usage of The Ice Devil Slayer Magic will cause him to lose his insanity, and make irrational decisions.' '- Lost Iced Shell erases the existence of its caster, and the effects are not permanent.' "Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So, you'll be left behind for eternity. You'll always be stuck there, staring at the fairy's tail" Yoshino Tier: City Level+, likely Country Level Name: Yoshino, Code Name: Hermit Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit, formerly human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (rain and hailstorm) Physicality: #Strength: '- Her casual attacks while she is sealed can destroy buildings.' '- Her attacks while unsealed can cause tremors in an entire city.' '- Can injure Kurumi Tokisaki's clones, which are capable of injuring Kotori.' '- Should scale to Rinne, who according to Kotori, is capable of destroying the entirety of Japan.' #Speed: '- Ratatoskr's Confidential: Spirit's Data give her an Agility value of 212, making her the second fastest Spirit after only the Yamai sisters who have an Agility value of 240' '- Faster than Tohka, who can dodge futuristic missiles with her barriers.' '- Faster than Kurumi, who has shown to dodge light.' #Durability: '- Tanked a missile barrage as if it was nothing.' '- Unaffected by the temperature of her ice.' Supernatural Abilities: #Zadkiel: '- Yoshino's Angel.' '- Takes the shape of a building-sized white rabbit.' '- Gives Yoshino the ability to manipulate water, ice and weather.' '- Encased Tenguu city in an entire blizzard storm, dropping its temperature to below zero.' '- Can shoot icicles and ice beams.' '- Can create an isolated space, where anyone or anything entering it would get pummeled and pelted by a merciless barrage assault of icicles.' #El: '- Yoshino's Astral Dress.' '- Works as a spiritual armour to tank attacks from opponents.' #Armour Mode: Siryon: '- The result of Yoshino fusing with Zadkiel.' '- Covers Yoshino's Astral Dress with an ice armour, which enhance her durability.' '- Her powers over water, ice and weather increases to the point where the area around her becomes frozen.' Feats: '- The first usage of her incomplete version of her Angel collapsed an entire building in seconds.' '- Took down multiple AST agents.' '- Can trade blows with Origami and Kurumi's clones.' '- Buried Tenguu city in a large hailstorm, and would have crumbled the entire city if it wasn't for Shido's interference.' Weaknesses: '- Very passive.' '- Avoids fighting and tries not to engage in combat in order to not hurt people.' '- Mentally unstable when separated from Yoshinon.' "…………I……hate, painful things. I also hate……scary things. Surely, those people too……whether its pain, or scary things, I think they……don't want it too. That's why, I……" Weiss Schnee Tier: Multi-City Block Level, City Level '''with Summonings '''Name: Weiss Schnee Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as a means of enhancing her striking powerand sharpening her senses, granting her Regeneration (Mid-Low), and to unlock the Aura of another person), Able to create glyphs with her Semblance (Can create mid-air platforms, restraints, and barriers, manipulate time to an extent, increase her speed and physical power, and manipulate gravity), "Dust" manipulation (Can produce Ice, Fire, and Lightning), Expert rapier user, Summoning(Can also teleport and change the size of her summons), Healing, Homing Attack, Energy Projection Physicality: #Strength: '-Traded blows with the Giant Armor' '-Can cut through Grimm and machines with one strike' '-Her Giant Armor arm cleaved the Atlesian Paladin in two' '-Comparable to the rest of team RWBY' #Speed: '-Blitzed the White Fang Lieutenant' '-Easily outspeed the Giant Armor' '-Comparable to Ruby, who blitzed a group of 100 beowolves in under 2 minutes' '-Can dodge sniper rounds with ease' '-Can likely dodge Nora’s lightning' #Durability: '-Survived a blow to the head from the Giant Armor' '-Can survive any attack as long as she has aura' '-Tanked attacks from a chainsaw' '-Survived a point-blank lava geyser' Weapons: #Myrtenaster: '-Weiss’ main weapon' '-A revolver/rapier' '-Can cycle the core during combat, allowing Weiss to change its element' '-Changes the blade’s color' '-Contains magic dust crystals in the hilt, allowing it to use elemental attacks' #Blue: Ice: '-Causes Myrtenaster to glow blue' '-Allows Weiss to create icy projectiles' '-Can shoot shards of ice dust' '-Can create a sheet of ice along the ground that can be destroyed to create a smokescreen' '-With her glyphs, can change the shape and properties of the ice' '-Can create sharp spikes along the ground or freeze opponents solid' '-Can summon a massive wall of ice' '-Has shown to be able to summon freezing wind and blizzards' #Red: Fire: '-Causes Myrtenaster’s blade to ignite' '-Whenever it hits an object, it causes an explosion' '-Staggered the Giant Armor' '-Weiss can also shoot fiery blasts from the tip' '-Shot a wave that melted all the ice in the Schnee manor garden' #White: Wind: '-Causes Myrtenaster’s blade to glow white' '-Weiss can shoot small tornadoes out of the tip' '-Capable of canceling out Flynt Coal’s sound waves' #Yellow: Lightning: '-Causes Myrtenaster’s blade to glow yellow and electrify' '-Weiss can shoot lightning bolts out of the tip' '-When combined with her glyphs, increases her speed dramatically' Supernatural Abilities: #Aura: '-The manifestation of one’s soul' '-Humans and animals have it, while grimm do not' '-A necessary energy source for all huntsmen' '-Can be used for a variety of purposes, '''like for offense, defense and healing minor wounds. '#Semblence:' '-Weiss’ semblance''' '-Can summon glyphs to aid her with a variety of different effects' '-Can be summoned anywhere around her' '-Each type of glyph has a different color' #White: Propulsion: '-White glyphs create a powerful solid force' '-White glyphs create a powerful solid force' '-Weiss can use these to propel herself at extremely fast speeds' '-Can create several to catch the enemy from behind' '-When dust is applied, it changes the properties of Weiss’ attacks' '-Changes colour depending on the dust applied' #Red: Repulsion: '-Red glyphs create a repulsion effect' '-Propelled Ruby across a giant canyon, while destroying the rocks behind her' #Black: Power: '-For a split-second, black glyphs increase Weiss’ attack power' '-Allows her do deal devastating damage with one attack' #Blue: Gravity: '-When this glyph is placed, created a gravitational field' '-When this glyph is placed, created a gravitational field' '-Allowed Ruby to run up walls' #Yellow: Time Dilation: '-When this glyph is placed, speeds up the time of whoever is in it' '-Weiss used this to Blitz the White Fang lieutenant' '-Can also speed up others' '-Boosted Blake during the fight against Roman’s paladin' #Summoning: '-An extension of Weiss’ glyphs' '-Allows her to summon foes that she has defeated in the past' '-Used to tire her, but she has since learned to control the ability' '-Weiss has tag-teamed with her summons using glyphs' #Arma Gigas: '-Weiss's favourite summon' '-A massive armored knight wielding a massive sword' '-Can change its size at will' '-If its sword breaks, can use its fists or summon a new one' '-Cut through an atlesian paladin in one slice, before Weiss mastered her summoning' #Boarbatusk: '-A boar-like grimm Weiss defeated in a demonstration' '-Has massive curved tusks to use as weapons' '-Has a tough armored shell, however its soft underbelly is a weakness' '-Can curl up into a ball and charge like Sonic' #Queen Lancer: '-A large wasp-like grimm' '-Capable of controlled flight' '-Can fire a high-speed stinger attached to a tether on its body' '-Impaled Hazel through his Aura' '-Can also shoot spikes from its abdomen' Feats: '-Single-handedly defeated a Giant Armor Grimm' '-Easily took out a horde of Beowolves' '-Helped team RWBY and team JNPR defeat a giant nevermore and a deathstalker' '-By herself, defeated a Boarbatusk' '-Helped team RWBY destroy Roman’s Atlesian paladin' '-With Cinder’s team, team RWBY, team CFVY, and team JNPR, defended Vale from an army of Grimm' '-Made it to the doubles in the Vytal tournament' '-Cleaved an atlesian paladin in two' '-Mastered Summoning and summoned the Giant Armor' '-Escaped her abusive father with Klein Sieben’s help' '-Impaled Hazel' Weaknesses: '-Low stamina compared to the rest of RWBY, as she was tired out when the rest of her team showed no signs of fatigue, though this may be due to excessive aura use' '-Aura is limited. Continual use will cause it to decay, and once it is expended, she can be hurt as easily as any other human' '-Aura is limited. Continual use will cause it to decay, and once it is expended, she can be hurt as easily as any other human' '-Overconfident in her abilities' '-Stubborn and prideful' "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty" Toshiro Hitsugaya Tier: Island Level+, Large Island Level+ '''with Bankai | '''Country Level Key: Base '''| '''Matured Bankai Name: Hitsugaya Tōshirō Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 50 years old (Momo's childhood friend before entering the academy) Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 10th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Spiritual Awareness, Can sense beings with reiatsu, Ice Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Water Manipulation, Bankai Regeneration, Barrier Creation and Power Nullification Physicality: #Strength: '-While enraged, destroys a tall building by just drawing out his Zanpakutō.' '-At 20% power, Tōshirō's clash with Shawlong leaves a huge impact in the sky.' '-A blast of ice was able to rip off Shawlong's arm before he could react.' '-Easily cuts through Ikkaku, Yumichika and the Arrancar Charlotte.' '-Easily cuts through Gerard's Hoffnung. Shikai Kenpachi was only able to make nicks on it with repeated strikes.' #Speed: '-Dodges Gin's Shinsō when it's practically a centimeter from his eye, he gets a small cut still.' '-According to Bleach Official Bootleg: COLOR BLEACH+, Tōshirō and Shunsui Kyōraku are listed as being the same in speed.' '-At 20% power, Shawlong could attack Tōshirō from the front before he could react and travel behind him while attacking before he realized.' '-Once Tōshirō was at full power, he was fast enough to catch a fleeing Shawlong.' '-Casually reacts and cuts missiles out of the air.' '-Dodges/Evades Gerard's strike. Gerard is pretty fast and powerful seeing as he foddered Byakuya and Shinji.' '-Freezes Gerard before he reacts/dodges.' '-Blocks Kenpachi before he can finish his strike on Gerard and reacts to block Kenpachi's swing.' '-Dodges/Evades/Counters a more faster Gerard's attacks and throws.' #Durability: '-Survives being struck by Aizen. What's more notable is the fact that when Aizen struck Ichigo in his Bankai, he nearly bifurcated him.' '-At 20% power, Tōshirō withstood multiple slashes from Shawlong's Resurrección. Shawlong was casually ripping Tōshirō's Ice Wings to shreds at this point.' '-Tanks Harribel's Cero with only damage to one of his wings, but that's repaired easily.' '-His Ice Wings tank a hit from Harribel's strike imbued with Ola Azul and just Ola Azul alone could knock Tōshirō into buildings. Imbued strikes could overpower both Shikai and Bankai Tōshirō.' '-Survived having his arm and leg cut off for quite a long time as fighting still continued afterwards.' '-Withstands Bazz-B's Burning Finger 1 which easily perforated his Ryōjin Hyōheki.' '-Survives Bazz-B's Burning Finger 2 which caused a huge explosion and tore through Tōshirō's body and knee.' '-Endures Gerard's laser blast which was causing multiple city blocks level of damage. Tōshirō was still able to move and dodge Gerard's strikes though.' '-Withstand being momentarily crushed by Gerard.' Weapons: #Hyorinmaru: '-Toshiro's Zanpakuto.' '-Allows him to control water and ice as long as there is moist in the air.' Techniques/Supernatural Abilities: #Shikai: '-The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō.' '-It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit.' '-It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities.' '-Tōshirō's command is Sit Upon the Frosted Heavens that allows him to create and manipulate ice and water.The end of the Zanpakutō comes with a large chain that can freeze on contact to incapacitate subjects.' * Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens): One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai. However, Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature, and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether or not he could keep it from killing everyone in the vicinity. * Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki (真空多層氷壁, Multilayer Vacuum Ice Wall): To fight effectively despite the small quantities of ice his Hyōrinmaru can create, Hitsugaya has developed this method of ice creation in conjunction with Rangiku's Zanpakutō, Haineko. By using the ashes of Rangiku's Shikai to create layers of ice, and then by removing the ashes and having Haineko return to its sword form, Hitsugaya can create a multi-layer ice wall with several empty layers. This enables the little ice Hyōrinmaru can create to be able to withstand fire attacks with little damage. Hitsugaya can then manipulate this ice to use as a sword. * Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba (真空の氷の刃, Vacuum Ice Blade): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki'technique and manipulate the ice by gathering it at the tip of '''Hyōrinmaru'before expelling it forward, creating a large blade of ice which impales his opponent. * '''Rokui Hyōketsujin (六衣氷結陣, Six-Clothed Ice Binding-Array; Viz "Six-Point Ice Formation"): Hitsugaya can lay down a trap by placing five snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground in a pentagonal formation. When an opponent steps into the trap, each snowflake sends a line of ice towards them. The space within the pentagon is then encased in a large pillar of ice, trapping the opponent. #Bankai: '-The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō.' '-The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful for combat skills and abilities.' '-Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there.' '-A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger.' '-Tōshirō's Bankai is Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. The difference between Shikai and Bankai for Tōshirō is the amount of ice it can produce and by feats, his speed as well (most likely due to his wings increasing it).' '-Due to more ice being usable, Tōshirō is capable of larger scale attacks and tricks.' * Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring): Hitsugaya's Bankai causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable, and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. These flowers melt away, petal by petal, as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will deactivate when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. During his fight with Luppi, these petals were noticeably absent. However, during his fight in the Fake Karakura Town, they were present once more. : According to Hitsugaya, should his Bankai somehow end up trying to attack itself, the ice would instead be deflected somewhere else rather than actually attack the Bankai. :: Bankai Special Ability: Much like his Shikai, Tōshirō can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater. Because the Bankai's freezing ability is much greater, Tōshirō can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. Hyōrinmaru's Bankai lets Tōshirō access several additional techniques. ::* Bankai Regeneration: During his battle with Luppi Antenor, Hitsugaya's Bankai was damaged. However, it regenerated, and Hitsugaya stated that as long as there is water in the air, his Bankai can be revived indefinitely ::** Zanhyō Ningyō (残氷人形, Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll): Upon activating his Bankai, Tōshirō is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like, as it can appear to bleed. He stated that he can usually only trick an opponent once with it, so he usually saves it for towards the end of a battle. ::*** Shield of Ice Wings: Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from attacks. ::**** Ryūsenka (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyōrinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it. :* Sennen Hyōrō (千年氷牢, Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars, which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing them. Though this technique is very powerful, Hitsugaya infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. :* Hyōten Hyakkasō (氷天百華葬, Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is an extension of Hyōrinmaru's Tensō Jūrin power. However, because Hitsugaya dislikes using Tensō Jūrin while his Bankai is active, he rarely uses it. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds, through which a large amount of snow floats down onto his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over. :* Guncho Tsurara (群鳥氷柱, Icicle Flock): Hitsugaya freezes water into ice and then swings his Zanpakutō in an arc, firing an array of ice daggers at his target. :* Hyōryū Senbi (氷竜旋尾, Ice Dragon Swirling Tail): With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. :*:* Zekku (絶空, Void Sever): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyōryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. * Completed Daiguren Hyōrinmaru: Following the final battle against Aizen, Hitsugaya trained and strengthened his Bankai considerably, completing its development after eighteen months of hard work. Sometime later during his battle against Gerard Valkyrie, Hitsugaya states that Daiguren Hyōrinmaru reaches completion when the last petal of his ice flowers falls. He claims that his power was not mature enough to use his Bankai to its fullest, but he managed to age himself to an adult body when it reached completion in order to achieve its full potential. As an adult using his Bankai, Hitsugaya is tall and lanky, and has ice covering his shoulders, forearms, and knees. * Flash-Freezing: In his matured form, Hitsugaya can flash-freeze extremely large objects at a distance with a simple hand gesture; this also extends to objects that his sword cuts. Additionally, anything that he freezes will have all of its functions and abilities negated. If anyone touches Hitsugaya while he is in this form, they will be flash-frozen as well. * Shikai Hyōketsu (四界氷結, Four World Freeze): In his matured form, Hitsugaya can freeze all matter in front of him after four seconds of building up his power. Feats: '-Defeated Shawlong, the strongest Arrancer out of the Numerous.' '-Incapitated Tier Harribel after a long struggle.' '-Lifted an entire city with his Bankai.' '-Generated a City-sized storm cloud with his Shikai. The Reiatsu that he emitted from generated from said storm cloud was sensed by Rangiku Matsumato from a fairly long distance.' '-Stopped a falling city with an amount of power with his Shikai worth of 63.25 Gigatons of TNT.￼￼' '-His Hyoten Hyakkaso generated 2.75e18 Joules, which is the enough amount to destroy a large city, if not a mountain. '''And '''if the logic of Bankai= Shikai × 10 is used, then his Bankai can generate 632 Gigatons of TNT.' '- Was pretty much the main reason of Gerard's defeat, having casually killed him 3 times in a row. Gerard was capable of easily overpowering Shikai Kenpachi with his eyepatch off, and Kenpachi was capable of destroying Gremmy Thoummeaux's large meteorite, which yielded 16.18 teratons of TNT.' Weaknesses: '-Can be short-tempered at times.' '-Defensless without Hyorinmaru, as all of his arsenal comes solely from it.' '-Has never resorted to Hand-to-Hand combat.' '-Hyorinmaru is useless as long as there is heat in the air.' '-Hyorinmaru's Shikai is weaker than its Bankai, as it gives Toshiro a limited amount of ice to control.' '-Being capable of freely manipulating ice doesn't mean that Toshiro has any resistance to cold and ice.' "Wielding one's blade out of duty alone is what it means to be a captain. Wielding one's blade out of hatred is nothing more than petty violence. That is not what we would consider battle" Haku Yuki Tier: Town Level Name: Haku Origin: Naruto Gender: Male (with an androgynous appearance) Age: 15 Classification: Human, Ninja, Kekkei Genkai Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Barrier Creation (His Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness protected against multiple exploding tags), Can disable an opponent with acupuncture by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such, Shapeshifting(Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Can adhere to walls or walk on water, Can perform hand seals with only one hand, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Teleportation (Via Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors) Physicality: #Strength: '-Almost crushes Gato's arm with his grip.' '-Keeps up with Sasuke in a kunai clash.' '-Hits Sasuke with his Senbon and defeats him.' #Speed: '-Is FTE to two thugs.' '-Attacks so fast, Sasuke is nearly caught off guard.' '-Dodges Sasuke's surprise Shuriken.' '-Reacts to Sasuke's attacks.' '-Dodges a surprise kunai throw from Sasuke.' '-Attacks so fast with his Ice Mirrors, that Sasuke can't react to it.' '-According to the Official Guidebook, Haku's Ice Mirrors allows him to travel at light speeds.' '-Attacks both Naruto and Sasuke without them being able to react.' '-Dodges all of Narutos Shadow Clones and destroys them.' '-Easily intercepts Naruto's attack.' #Durability: '-Gets kicked by Sasuke and only bleeds a bit.' '-Sasuke manages to land a blow on Haku as he is defeated- it only damages Haku slightly.' '-Takes a punch in the face from Initial Jinchūriki Form Naruto and is still standing. Naruto with the Nine Tails Chakra was capable of stopping Orochimaru's building-sized snake with his bare hands, and was able to blitz Sasuke in the water before sending him flying to a mountain.' Weapons: #Senbon: '-Can throw them at pressure points of an enemy to cause fake or real deaths.' '-Can embede them with Chakra to increase their power.' Supernatural Powers: #Ice Release: '-Haku's Kekkei Genkai.' '-Allows him to create ice by combining water and air elements together.' Techniques: #Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique: '-Instantly creates ice mirrors that float around the enemy.' '-The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground.' '-Once Haku has entered the mirrors, it's possible for him to move between the mirrors at exceedingly high speed levels. It's near impossible to follow attacks sent out from this incredible movement.' '-As every mirror shows his reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all of Haku's attacks. Even if the opponent tries to attack the real body, Haku will have already moved to another mirror. If the mirror Haku is in is broken, he can leap out of one of the fragments and continue his attack or move to another mirror.' '-Haku can also form individual mirrors, not restricted to the twenty-one-mirror formation. He can create them high in the sky allowing him to take out airborne targets. The cold which emanates from the mirrors is also enough to cause snow to fall.' '-Though they are made from ice, the mirrors are resistant to Fire Release techniques.' #Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness: '-Haku can quickly freeze the surrounding air and create an ice dome around himself and/or allies to act as a defense.' '-It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many explosive tags at once, remaining almost undamaged.' #Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death: '-Using this technique, Haku gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into long needles. He then directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire.' '-Haku is able to perform this jutsu with one-handed seals, allowing him to pin an opponent's arm and attack while they cannot use any techniques themselves.' Feats: '-Took down both Naruto and Sasuke all by himself, and would have killed them if it wasn't for Naruto releasing the nine tails Chakra.' '-Participated in the Fourth Great Ninja War as an Edo Tensei, fighting the likes of Rock Lee, Mighty Guy, Sai and Kakashi Hatake.' Weaknesses: '-His Ice Crystal Mirrors Jutsu absorbs massive amounts of Chakra, and the more Haku maintains it, the slower he becomes.' '-Extremely strong blunt force can be enough to shatter his mirrors.' '-Should his hands get damaged in some way, he won't be able to perform any of his Jutsus, rendering him defenseless.' "I realized that was the most painful thing one could feel..... The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world." Pre-Battle: KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle "So, this is the Empire?" A man with black hair and black onyx eyes exclaimed as he looked at his surroundings. He was wearing a white shirt which was opened revealing his six-packs, and a pair of black pants. He looked at his surroundings with a rather neutral face. He then took out a piece of paper from his pocket, and looked at it. In it was the picture of a blue haired woman that was wearing a white general outfit with long black fuzzy winter warmers that was dangling from her neck to her legs. Gray Fullbuster snarled at the picture in disgust. He had a mission from his guild that required him to eliminate Esdeath Partas, The Empire's Strongest General. He was disgusted due to the fact that he knew about her bad deeds from purging towns and cities to torturing the weak. He gritted his teeth at this. And he was determined to end it. Somewhere else A black hole appeared in the center of the forest. Suddenly something popped out of it. Said thing fell on the ground, before slowly getting up to reveal itself to be a beautiful girl with a green rabbit outfit with a hoodie that has rabbit ears. She also had a white rabbit puppet that had a weird eyepatch on its left eye. "Yoshinon. Where are we?' The girl asked while looking at the puppet. "I don't know, Yoshino. But it seems that we are lost. Let's check the place out" The puppet, named Yoshinon, surprisingly spoke to the petite girl known as Yoshino. Yoshino nodded in response before slowly walking out of the forest, heading to the Imperial Capital. Near one of the shops in the capital "Woot! Talk about a tough ride" A girl said while sitting on a chair in a restaurant before ordering a drink. Said girl had snow white hair which was tied in a pony tail and blue eyes. She was wearing a grey colored battle dress with a blue pearl located in between her B-cups breasts. On her waist, she had a seemingly futuristic rapier-revolver hybrid, and if opne could concentrate, you could see a scar underneath her left eye. Weiss Schnee was not having the day of her life. Apparently, she tried escaping from her father, but he seemed to find a way to her and knew she was escaping. So she took the closest route to her instead of Haven: The Empire. Her strawberry drink was placed by the waiter on the table in front of her, and she drank it slowly and peacefully. "Hey. Did you hear about the news? General Esdeath is making a tournament for a new Teigu" A man said to another one, and Weiss overheared their conversation. "Yeah, I know about it. This Teigu is Extase, A Teigu in the shape of large scissors that can cut through virtually anything" The other man said. Hearing this caused Weiss to choke out her drink and cough it out to prevent it from entering her lungs. "So, what do you say? Should we enter this tournament?" The 1st man asked his friend. "What?! Are you insane?! This is General Esdeath we are talking about! She would force us to fight to death! Forget about it" The 2nd man said. The two men ended their conversation and began to drink their beverage. Weiss, hearing the entire conversation, smirked. A weapon that can cut through anything? She would be delighted to win it. Drinking the rest of her strawberry juice, Weiss placed some money on the table, putted her cup on the money note so it won't fly with the wind, and walked outside the restaurant, heading for the Imperial Castle. In front of the gates of the Capital A green portal opened in front of the gates of the Imperial Capital. A figure emerged out of it. Said figure stood out of it in full length. It was a boy, around 1 meter and 50 cm. He wore a black shikakusho underneath a white sleeveless haori with the kanji of '10' on the back of the haori. As for his features, he had tan skin, white spiky hair that was brushed backwards and blue eyes. He had a long katana, which was around the same tall as him. It had a 4-star shaped cross guard, a light blue hilt and a blue sheath. He crossed his arms and looked at the gates with a scowl on his face. Toshiro Hitsugaya had his own duties as a captain, but to kill a human being that troubled the flow of souls to the Soul Society was his top priority, and since Shunsui chose him for it, then he must fulfill it to his best. Talking a deep breath, the short captain of the 10th Division of Soul Society walked through the gates and into the Imperial Capital. His target? Esdeath Partas. Right in front of the castle A figure with a white ninja mask on his/her face was looking at the height of the castle of the Empire. He/she was wearing a green coat with a black scarf. On his/her waist was a backpack full of senbons. The figure took off his mask to reveal that it was a male with a feminine look. He had black eyes, long black hair and a fair pure white skin. He was also tying his hair into a high bun. The reason Haku Yuki was here was due to the fact that there was a bounty on the head of the strongest general in this country. Her name is Esdeath Partas. Judging by the bounty, she seemed to be dangerous. But nothing was hard on Haku. He was determined to fulfill it to the best. For the bounty, and for Zabuza. A man passed in front of Haku and once he passed away from his sight, Haku was nowhere to be found. Inside the Imperial Castle "How boring. Isn't there any fight that can entertain me?" A woman said while sitting on a chair with one leg over the other. She was beautiful, with an astonishing cleavage. She had beautiful long blue hair that reached her lower legs, blue eyes and a fair tan skin. She was wearing a white female general outfit and long winter warmers that reached her lower legs as well. Esdeath was having a boring time. She just wanted to have some fun, but it seems that she wasn't having the time of her life. She was bored as hell. If only something would come out of the blue to entertain her... "Esdeath!" A yell for the Empire's Strongest could be heard echoing through the arena. Esdeath stood up, and looked at the source of the voice to see a black haired man. On his side was a girl with white hair and a battle skirt, and she was holding what looked like a futuristic rapier. On the other side stood a rather short boy with white spiky hair, in his hands was a long katana that was about the same length as him. On the side of said boy was a masked figure that was holding a handful of senbons between his fingers. Each one of them glared at her. "Umm. Excuse me?" The voice came from the corner. The occupants of the arena, Esdeath and the crowd looked at the source of the voice to see a beautiful young girl dressed in a rabbit-like green rain coat. Everyone, save for Esdeath and her callers looked at the rather cute-looking girl with rather delighted looks on their faces. Esdeath looked at the five visitors, and gasped as she felt the overwhelming aura from each one of them. Her lips then slowly curved into a twisted smile. She was going to have fun right now.Category: Muhammedmco Category: What if? Death Battles Category: Death Battle Royale Category: 'Ice' themed Battle Royale Category: Anime Related Death Battles Category: Manga Related Death Battles Category: 'Hero vs Villian' themed Death Battles